Slidell, Louisiana
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Parish | subdivision_name2 = St. Tammany | established_title = | established_date = | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = 1888 | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = 15.21 | area_total_dunam = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = 14.84 | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = 0.36 | area_water_percent = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_rural_km2 = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank2_title = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = 13 | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_min_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 27068 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= auto | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_rural = | population_density_rural_km2 = | population_density_rural_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_density = | population_density_rank = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_density_blank1_km2 = | population_density_blank1_sq_mi= | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | population_density_blank2_km2 = | population_density_blank2_sq_mi= | population_demonym = | population_note = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | demographics_type2 = | demographics2_footnotes = | demographics2_title1 = | demographics2_info1 = | timezone1 = Central (CST) | utc_offset1 = -6 | timezone1_DST = CDT | utc_offset1_DST = -5 | timezone2 = | utc_offset2 = | timezone2_DST = | utc_offset2_DST = | postal_code_type = ZIP code(s) | postal_code = 70458, 70459, 70460, 70461, 70469 | postal2_code_type = | postal2_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = 985 | geocode = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | twin1 = | twin1_country = | twin2 = | twin2_country = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | blank2_info_sec1 = | blank_name_sec2 = | blank_info_sec2 = | blank1_name_sec2 = | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = http://www.slidell.la.us | footnotes = }} Slidell is the largest city in St. Tammany Parish in Louisiana. It is on the northeast shore of Lake Pontchartrain. "Slidell, Louisiana (LA) Detailed Profile" (notes), City Data, 2007, webpage: C-Slidell. "Census 2000 Data for the State of Louisiana" (town list), US Census Bureau, May 2003, webpage: C2000-LA. As of the 2000 census, the city had a population of 25,695. References Other websites * City of Slidell * "Slidell Sentry News" * [http://www.sptimes.com/2004/08/15/Travel/The_anti_New_Orleans.shtml St. Petersburg Times Travel article] * Photographs of Hurricane Katrina's destruction in Slidell * Information About the City of Slidell Category:Cities in Louisiana